


Sid Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, not THAT kind of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things that Sid just knows, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sid Knows

Sid knows. 

He knows he just did the worst job ever of eloquently expressing his thoughts, and he knows before the reporters even move on to the next question that people will be picking apart every nuance of what he just said. 

He also knows the can of worms he just opened up, the way he stressed that he _personally_ doesn't agree with the laws in Russia. He’s seen enough Cindy Crosby signs, heard the things that are yelled every time he has the puck that he knows what he just did. He knows there will be bigger signs, louder taunts. 

But he also knows there are things that are right, and things that are wrong. Maybe everything in the world isn't black and white, but this is. There’s right, and there’s wrong, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to let anyone think he feels differently.

He answers the rest of the questions asked of him, and manages to make it through the rest of the press conference without the near-constant buzz from the vibration of his phone distracting him too much.

Sid knows. 

He knows without looking who’s currently filling up his inbox. He can even take a guess at what the messages will say. 

Finally, the press conference is over, and he gets far enough away from everyone to check his messages.

_you look uncomfortable._

_uh... the uh... uh... um... speak english!_

_didnt you have media training???_

_might not necessarily agree with. lol right._

_asdfjkl_

_u_

_u didnt_

_omg u didnt just_

_OMG WTF DID U JUST DO?!?!?!?!_

_........_

_u know what ppl are going to think now_

The time stamp shows a pause from the rapid-fire texts, and then there’s one last one.

_u didnt have to do that u know_

Sid sighs, palms his phone, and makes his way back up to his hotel room. He knows that’s not true. He had to. He had to say something, because it’s the right thing to do and it’s important to him, and just... he had to. 

He throws himself down on the bed, scrolls through his contacts, and calls, because this is a conversation he’d rather not have via text. He’s listening to the phone ring, preparing to launch into a speech about how _yes, yes he DID have to do that_ when his thoughts are interrupted by a very loud voice on the other end of the line. 

“You are such an idiot!” 

Sid swallows hard. He expected that, expected some combination of those exact words, but he didn't expect them to sound so full of frustration and anger. 

“You know that I couldn't just--” and he’s cut off again by something that’s a mixture of a growl and a sigh. 

“Yes, yes you could’ve. You know what they’re all gonna think now, Sid. You didn't have to put yourself out there like that. It doesn't... it’s not... I’m not even...” The voice on the other end of the line cracks, and suddenly this hotel room is way too far from where he needs to be.

“Hey,” Sid says softly, his hand twisting into the duvet with the ache of needing to touch, to soothe, to wrap his arms around someone who’s literally half a country away. “Hey. I love you. And I’ll always stand up for you, even if no one realizes you’re the one I’m standing up for.” 

That earns him a snorted giggle. “Don’t go getting soft on me, you dork!” 

He can’t stop himself from giggling in reply, because his little sister’s laugh has been one of his favorite sounds since she was tiny enough to hold in his arms and would squeal in delight at every stupid face he made. 

“You’re not mad?” he asks, smiling as he imagines the look on Taylor’s face, and he can practically hear her rolling her eyes as she answers.

“I’m not mad. A little exasperated that you just gave people another reason to talk shit, but hey, it’s your life, dumbass.” She laughs as she says it, and Sid knows it’s okay. Everything is okay. Fuck what the rest of the world may say or think, as long as Taylor’s okay with it. “I was worried Dad was gonna have a stroke, though. He just kept staring at the TV mumbling _‘but why didn't he tell us first? Didn't he realize he could tell us?’”_

Sid laughs, able to easily see the scene Taylor’s describing in his mind. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll call him next.” He goes quiet for a moment, chewing on his lip as he thinks, until Taylor clears her throat to remind him that _hey, hello, still on the phone here._

“You could tell them, you know,” he says slowly, quietly. “They... it wouldn't change anything. You know that.” 

“I know,” Taylor says, and for the first time, she sounds sure of it. He’s told her some variation of that same sentiment half a dozen times, but this time, he knows that she understands it’s true. 

Now, more than ever, Sid knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my gdocs since the day after the Team Canada media availability, and I had expected it would stay there forever. But then there were pictures of Sid at Taylor's graduation and he took her to the NHL awards... and I just have a lot of feelings about it. Here. Come look at pictures and have feelings with me.  
> http://gingersexual.tumblr.com/post/89946650306


End file.
